LEXAEUS: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Whoo, Lexy! A rare one…well, I have yet to have read any Lexaeus unit manuals (then again, I never checked for one. But he's not a much-loved character, so that's why I said his would be rare). I actually like Lexaeus for a few simple things. He's number five, and my birthday is in May. He is an earth element, and going by my horoscope sign, I am too. He's massive in size and my Sign is the Taurus/bull, which is a sturdy animal. We compliment each other, ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Lexaeus. I don't think my dog would accept such a massive newcomer into the house anyways…

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own LEXAEUS unit. Please read this manual carefully for proper instructions on handling your model.

**Accessories**

The LEXAEUS unit comes with:

1. Specially-tailored Organization outfit (XXXL cloak, size 16 boots, XXL gloves)

2. Tomahawk weapon, approximately six feet in height, 80 pounds in weight

3. Multiple 'How to…for Dummies' books

**Common Personality Settings**

Relaxed/Pensive (default)

Raging Anger

Blissfully Happy

Like most of the units, the LEXAEUS unit starts off in a very Relaxed state of mind. It is rare that he will display many other emotions. Also, do not think that his frowning face means he is upset. LEXAEUS units prefer to frown nearly all the time.

The unit is very slow to Anger, but do beware if it should get to this point. LEXAEUS units command the power of earth, so make sure your house has insurance against earthquakes.

Contrary to popular belief, the LEXAEUS unit can become Blissfully Happy (and no, this is not related to intercourse). To the untrained eye, it will look like he is still in the relaxed mode, but there are subtle hints that will show otherwise.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

XALDIN: Every so often, your LEXAEUS might want to hit the gym. XALDIN units make great training buddies for them. Also, XALDIN units used to work closely beside each other as guards for the ANSEM unit.

VEXEN: The VEXEN unit was an apprentice for the ANSEM unit, and thus the two saw each other often. The VEXEN unit would often have a way of snubbing the LEXAEUS unit, and thus, it might be safe to keep them apart. The VEXEN unit also dislikes LEXAEUS due to him consuming too much time with his helper, ZEXION.

ZEXION: This is easily the strongest friend the LEXAEUS unit has. The ZEXION unit's quiet ways suit the LEXAEUS unit perfectly, and is the only one he fully trusts. Dual ownership is highly suggested.

RIKU: Strangely, all the strength in the world has not helped the LEXAEUS unit against a RIKU unit. We believe the RIKU unit has figured out a technical flaw in the LEXAEUS units, and thus are working to correct this. Until further notice, these two are not to have interactions.

**Handling and Care**

Due to his size, the LEXAEUS unit can be a bit of a handful. Normal sized beds aren't strong enough to support his weight, but he is content to lie on the floor, as long as you provide him with numerous blankets and pillows.

These units have also been instilled with a strong sense of justice, and will come to the aid of someone that seems in danger (ex: Stopping speeding cars on highways with their own bodies so that the police may catch them). For this, they have been given the nick name of 'The Silent Hero.'

The multiple 'How to' books are the key to keeping your LEXEAUS above and beyond happy. Owners have reported that the 'Crocheting for Dummies' and 'How to Make Origami' books were their favorites. LEXAEUS units love nothing more than to locate a quiet spot in the house and learn from these books. Do be prepared though to constantly have to buy various art supplies and fairly quickly, as the LEXAEUS' hobbies change often.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: I left my dinner plate on the table for a moment while I went to answer the phone, and my LEXAEUS unit ate it. Now I have to bathroom train him…what should I do?

A: There are several things you should do. One, look up potty-training hints online (this can hold you off until you buy a book). Two, if there is an older male in the house, let them do it. If not (and perhaps even if there is), get a ZEXION unit. Remember, the ZEXION unit is the only unit LEXAEUS trusts, and this will save you and your loved ones from risking his wrath. We wish you the best of luck (you're going to need it).

Q: My LEXAEUS is actually quite the party animal and I've found him dancing in the living room with several of my other units (even MARLUXIA!) a few times. They all become highly upset if I turn off the music, but I'm really terrified of what my LEXAEUS unit might do (I don't have the money for earthquake insurance on my home). How do I appease both him and the other units?

A: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Units make excellent dancing partners because with limited emotions, you never have to worry about a reluctant dancer. Although we would suggest putting some distance between yourself and your LEXAEUS unit, so that you're not accidently hurt. DEMYX units are a safe and fun alternative.

Q: My LEXAEUS unit can crochet some of the most beautiful blankets and doilies I have ever seen! I want to market them in an actual business even. Is it possible for a unit to attend college? I want him to take a business course (Martha Stewart, here we come!).

A: It depends on the college, but most probably will. Units are becoming the front-runners in today's economy, replacing humans in hazardous jobs, or jobs that require a lot of stamina, since they tire much slower. Enrolling your LEXAEUS into a college is an excellent idea, although we must say that they are not known for their brains (not to call them stupid or anything…). If he should struggle, always consider the ZEXION unit. He _is _known for his brains and would set the LEXAEUS unit's mind at ease as he pursues this endeavor.

- - -

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

In short people, all things Lex need a Zex to go with it! (I'm a mild supporter of that coupling, even if Lex is severely lacking in the attractive department). Next up is Zexion's as well, ^_^

Please review!


End file.
